


Monochromatic Waffle House

by FantasyFanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFanatic/pseuds/FantasyFanatic
Summary: "I'm the one who asked you to come with me. I would feel weird if I didn't pay for your food." Gabriel stopped. "Anyway, we're here!" He held out his arms. "ta-da!""Waffle House?""Now, don't diss Waffle House. It's good food, and cheap too."Sam laughed. "I honestly had no clue what to expect."





	Monochromatic Waffle House

Sam can remember when he could see color. His soulmate, Jessica, had opened up the world for him. Back then he knew what it meant to have green eyes, to see a beautiful blue sky, to see her long, curly blonde hair. He can also remember when he lost that all, his world draining slowly back to black and white, and receiving the call the next day that Jessica had died in a house fire. It seems that everyone around him can see color, his parents had each other, Dean has Cas, and even Charlie managed to meet a girl online named Dorothy. It seems that Sam is just doomed to live a life in black and white.

* * *

"God Sam, his eyes are bluer than the fucking ocean, you have no idea." Dean sighed, leaning back In Sam's sofa, the beer in his hand tipping slightly to pour out a bit on the couch.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's carelessness, standing up to grab two more cheap beers from the mini-fridge he had in the studio apartment. He was finally going to law school, which was good for him, but bad for his wallet. he managed to get by in the cramped apartment, but living here meant that he had to wake up an hour earlier in the morning just to catch the bus to school.

"Dean, I hope you know I have to sleep on that couch, right?" Sam set the beers on the small table between the sofa and the TV, which was playing some stupid show Dean liked, Doctor Sexy or some shit like that.

"What?" Dean looked down at the beer before righting it and throwing Sam a sheepish grin. "Sorry Sammy." He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his cell ringing. He pulled out his phone, a soft smile crossing his face before opening it.

"Hey Cas." He said, leaning forward to set his beer on the coffee table. "Yeah?" He paused, listening for a second. "I'll be there soon, okay? Love you." He stood up, sliding his phone into his pocket. "Sorry Sammy, gotta go."

He gave his brother a sheepish look, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair. "Cas said the dog got loose and now he's worried sick." Dean rolled his eyes. "We got a dumbass dog. The thing barely knows its own name." Dean opened the front door of Sam's sad excuse of an apartment, taking the unopened beer with him.

"Bye Sammy."

"Bye Dean."

* * *

 

It was a couple days later when Sam first saw him. He was on the bus, surrounded by sleeping and tried people on the way to the library to study for some exams that were coming up when he got on the bus. Sam probably wouldn't have even noticed him, but the fact that this short man's music was fucking blaring through his earbuds made him stand out considerably. Sam glared at the back of the man's head, willing the man to turn down his bad pop music. Luckily, a few minutes later the woman who was sitting beside the guy tapped his shoulder and politely asked him to turn it down, and the man obliged.

Sam's annoyance soon subsided, and once he got near his stop near the library, he began to gather up his things. He noticed the other man picking up his things too, and Sam nearly groaned out loud. All he wanted to do was study in peace, and now he'd have to risk bumping into this obnoxious blonde and his annoying pop music.

Wait, What? Blonde? He whipped his head back around to the man. Greyscale. just like everything else he saw.

just a trick of the light.

"Jesus Christ, I'd rather go to hell than listen to his dying ear cells." Sam thought to himself as the bus pulled up to his stop.  Sam stumbled his way off the bus, looking up at the looming building in front of him.

The library was huge, three floors of knowledge and dust, along with a in-house coffee shop. Sam's home away from home.

First stop, finding a quiet area to study. Not that difficult. Up a flight of stairs to the dusty corner where the encyclopedias were kept. (Everyone just uses the internet, nowadays.) Only one of the tables didn't have a fine layer of dust covering the top, and thats where Sam parked himself. Laptop out, notes open, he started to work.

One of the benefits of being far enough away from the rest of society while he resided in his corner; he was able to play classical music quietly, without the risk of being kicked out by the librarians. Hours passed, (or rather, only an hour and a half. But time doesn't seem to work the same in libraries) and Sam became aware of a presence in his area. Peeling his eyes from the screen, he noticed the same man from before, now browsing the ancient  encyclopedias on the wall opposite to him. Who does that? These things were from like, the 60's! Sam rolled his eyes and set back on his work.

Only a couple minutes passed, then-

"You have a shitty taste in music."

Sam's head snapped back up, and the man, who was now in front of him, smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, and I'm sure that pop shit you were listening to earlier was so-o much better." Sam was now leaning up against the table, his ass barely touching the seat. The other guy, stood by and continued smirking. Damn him.

"I feel like I should be offended. Fall Out Boy is a gift to this universe, actually." He crossed his arms, leaning in.

"They're decent enough, I guess." Sam sniffed, averting his eyes.

"Oh-ho-ho! and here I thought you were just a snotty old man trapped in an attractive guys body." Sam blushed. "Oh, well, I-I"

"I actually didn't come over here to insult your music taste. I was wondering if you would like to come to lunch with me? Of course, unless you're already taken, then of course you know,"

Here he trailed off, looking unsure.

"I'd be up for that." The words were out of Sam's mouth before he processed the thought. Why was he accepting this? (I mean, the guy was attractive, but still. he didn't even know his name).

"Er- what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I should have introduced myself. Gabriel," He stuck out his hand. "at your service."

"Sam," He reached over and shook his hand. "At yours."

"I'll let you get back to your work, but how 'bout I come back over around 12 and we can go somewhere."

Sam thought for a moment. "Can we make it 12:30? I'm really trying to finish this research today."

Gabriel shrugged. "Sure."

"Cool. See you then!"

Gabriel gave a thumbs-up before he swaggered away.

And now Sam worked _not_ with the speed of someone who had all day to get their work done, but with the speed of a procrastinator who had a paper due at 9:30 the next day. He scribbled out his notes in nearly illegible handwriting, jumping from site to site, when he heard fingernails tapping on the table. He looked up, and Gabriel was there, leaning against the table. He looked down at his laptop and saw the time- 12:38.

"Oh!" he scrambled up, gathering up his notes and shoving them in his bag. "Sorry! I tend to loose track of time when I'm working."

Gabriel laughed. "That's fine. You look funny when you're focused. Your face scrunches up and your eyes go all squinty. You sure you don't need glasses?"

Sam laughed, shoving his laptop in the bag. "God, I hope not. Being a college student is hard enough without having to worry about shit like that." He shouldered his bag, turning to Gabriel. "Let's go."

* * *

 

"So," Sam asked as they made their way through the library. "Where are we going to eat?"

"You'll see." Gabriel said as they walked out to the front. "Oh and, I'm paying, so don't worry."

"Wait- no! I- I can't make you do that!"

Gabriel stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing a few glares to be thrown their way. "Look, Sam, you're not making me do anything, first of all." He began walking again. "Second of all, if this makes you feel any better, it's not my money. It's my dad's, and he's fucking loaded, so,"

"Still, I just feel weird about someone paying for a meal I'm going to eat."

"I'm the one who asked you to come with me. I would feel weird if I _didn't_ pay for your food." Gabriel stopped. "Anyway, we're here!" He held out his arms. "ta-da!"

"Waffle House?"

"Now, don't diss Waffle House. It's good food, and cheap too."

Sam laughed. "I honestly had no clue what to expect."

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Come on, I'm hungry."

They settled in a booth away from the few other customers in the store and ordered their food and drinks. Sam got the all-star meal, Gabriel got two chocolate waffles.

"You know," Gabriel mused, messing with his straw. "I actually thought you might decline my offer. That's what usually happens, you see. They start spouting bullshit about 'soulmates' and whatnot."

"Ah," Sam looked down. "I did have a soulmate, but uh, she passed."

Gabriel had a sudden 'deer in headlights' look before he turned beet red. "Oh! Shit, I don't want to sound insensitive I-"

"You're fine." Sam cut him off. "You didn't know. What about you though? Why don't you believe in soulmates?"

"Problems with the cones, in my eyes. I can't see color, even if I were to meet my soulmate. It's genetic. Most of my family has it, except for my half-brother."

"Oh wow, that sucks."

Gabriel shrugged. "I guess. But sometimes you just gotta accept what life gives ya. You have to play your role in life." He took a long sip of his drink. "It's whatever."

"And what's your role?" Sam asked.

"I'm the party animal." Gabriel smirked. "I make sure everyone's having a good time."

Sam grinned. "I'm sure you do. You seem like that kind of person."

The rest of the meal carried on like this, easygoing banter swapped back and forth between the two men. And even if Sam was unwilling to admit to himself that the sky was just a tad blue, and the grass was slightly green, the prospect of the next date made him feel warm on the inside.


End file.
